The Shadow Warrior
by Prince Smalls
Summary: Caluco is a young man who finds out after so many years that he possseses the powers of an ancient warrior race called the Shadow warriors. He now sets out to learn more abouy them. Along the way he'll learn about the sayians, and he'll also learn that he'll need to learn how to use his powers in order to protect earth.


Fan Fic: DBZ

The Shadow Warrior

Chapter One:

It's Friday February 16th, 2030. 3:30 the bell rings, all the high school kids leave their final class and begin to meet up with their friends as they head home. Caluco a 11th grader (a kid who's 5 foot 10 with short brown hair and is 17) leaves class and begins to walk home because no one really talks to him or hangs out with him because everyone finds him weird and want nothing to do with him. Caluco for most of his life never really had any friends because of who he is. No one has ever really taken the time to get to know him. Though he doesn't really blame anyone, even he thinks he's a freak sometimes.

When Caluco was twelve and was in 6th grade middle school he got into a fight. He saw an older middle schooler and three of his friends bullying a couple in the hallway. Caluco trained in martial arts and became very skilled in it. He went over and stood up for the couple by fighting off the four bullies. While fighting them, he went to palm punch one of the guys in the chest and somehow shot a ki blast on the guy sending him flying. After firing the ki blast, the other three bullies quickly got scared and fled the fight. When Caluco turned around to make sure the young couple were alright, they got scared of him and ran off.

Not being able to figure out what he just did, Caluco ran out of school really early and ran home. He waited several hours for his parents to come home from work. Once they entered through the door, Steve (Caluco's dad) immediately asked Caluco in anger why he was home and not at school for Steve went to the school to pick him up when it ended. Caluco told his parents why and what happened. After the quick explanation, Caluco's parents anger quickly vanished as they quickly realized that it was time to tell him. They sat down next to him on the couch and explained to him what they found out when he was still a baby. Caluco found out that as a baby he would occasionally glow black.

His parents told him they were afraid to tell anyone so they did research and found out that he had somehow obtained the powers of an ancient warrior race called the shadow warriors. The Shadow warriors were the most powerful race to live. They fought along side of the saiyan warrior race. But after many decades of fighting together they soon fought each other. Reason being because the King of planet Night King Loof was killed by his own son Ferral in his sleep. Ferral was tired of fighting with the saiyans and wanted to rid of them so that the Shadow Warriors will never have any competition.

Ferral has been paranoid for several years on end that the saiyans who are the second most powerful beings to exist would turn on the Shadow race and destroy them. Even though the saiyans never dreamed of attacking the shadow warriors because they loved and enjoyed fighting along their side. But finally the day came and Ferral snapped and lost it. Later that night Ferral went into his fathers room while he was sleeping and slit his throat. The next morning came and Ferral called out for help as guards rushed in. The guards saw Loof's dead body and Ferral made it sound like an assassination in which the guards believed.

The guards and people had prepared and went through a ceremony for King Loof in which they burned his body in blue fire to release his soul so he may rest in peace. The next day after King Loof's funeral the guards and people of planet Night had a ritual ceremony making Prince Ferral the new King of planet Night. Now that Ferral is king, he is now able to wage war upon the saiyans. Have planning it out, King Ferral managed to deceive his people of planet Night that it was the saiyans who assassinate King Loof. With the shadow warriors believing Ferral their once good hearts turned evil and they all became very angry. The shadow warriors then began their attack on the saiyans.


End file.
